


白

by Pei_Einsamkeit



Series: 72w黑白灰 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pei_Einsamkeit/pseuds/Pei_Einsamkeit
Summary: Connor的意识被RK900载到了一台他组装的900机体上，在有机会逃脱的时候900做了一件事





	白

**Author's Note:**

> 因为一些大家都知道的原因所以把旧文存档搬运至AO3，本文完成于2018.9.23  
> 是朋友想看的900搞900机体里的800，系列第三发，完结  
> 非常OOC的鬼畜900，因为拖太久了有点连不上了风格也不一样了，但是好歹写完了。  
> 是我个人比较想看的机体互换了……900换到曾经被自己玩弄过的机体上hshshs

白色是他最初接收到的颜色，白色的房间，白色的机械臂，白色的他自己的身体。在他所能接触到的一切还有限时，这纯洁的色彩便沾染上他初生时的感知和情绪，新鲜感，好奇，疑惑，像从水下浮上水面时汲入了空气一般的舒爽感，他从黑暗和混沌中张开双目，他看见了世界最原初的色彩。  
  
和黑色截然相反的存在。  
  
它们被强制调和在RK900的制服上，不协调，充满矛盾感，冲突感。讽刺般地成为了他终日的黑暗中唯一的亮色，太过刺目了。Connor不喜欢这种感觉，那高型号的仿生人在面对他时的态度总是非黑即白，如果他给出他满意的反应和答案，他就能得到怜悯和宽恕，只要有一点不满意，等着他的就是惩罚和灾难。  
  
大门打开的瞬间一个人影倒在了地上发出沉闷的撞击声，Connor花了一秒的时间调整了光学系统才适应了投射进来的强烈光线，他已经很久都没见过大片的阳光了。在投下来的光里他看见再熟悉不过的存在，黑白的色块，RK900，肩膀还抵在门上，看样子刚才就是靠在门上撑着自己，在打开的一瞬间摔进来的。他动作极其缓慢地撑起右手，过了一会放弃了这个姿势，改用手肘支住地面，这个动作也没有让他撑起多少身体，他左半边的身体已经完全从门上滑脱，没了支撑栽在地上无法动弹，但他用自己还能动的部分做着尝试，他向前爬了一下，然后又爬了一下。  
  
RK900的肢体在地面上刮擦出刺耳的声响，少了大半的袖子里他无法维持仿生皮肤的破损手臂在地面上摩擦着又增添了损伤，他拖着没了行动能力的下肢，右腿以不自然的方式扭曲着，他用前臂不停支撑着自己向前移动。原本整洁的制服上满是蓝血和灰尘，他的LED红闪着，爬行过的路径上都是蹭开的血迹。Connor无法想象这样的RK900是怎么把自己拖回藏身处的，又是如何立起身把紧锁的大门打开的。  
  
在他还在犹疑时RK900停止不动了，只有闪烁的LED显示他还没有停机，他倒下去，左脸贴在满是尘土的地面上，流血的眼睛仍望着他所在的方向，没有焦距的灰色瞳仁像蒙着灰尘的玻璃珠，他的光学组件怕是也早已失效。Connor轻轻站起来，谨慎地慢慢向着门口走去，他踏着虚浮的脚步，在地上留下一串脚印，它们通向出口，通向光明。  
  
“Connor。”几近报废的仿生人突然叫了他一声，失灵的发声器让他的声音听起来怪异又刺耳，“过来。”  
  
即使是这样的处境也仍然当自己是上位者吗？RK800停住了脚步皱了皱眉，他以为经受如此多的折磨的自己已经麻木没有感情了，但在短短的时间里他心中涌起了此前没有过的冲动和情感，他觉得很好笑，还有如此接近自由的狂喜和期待。但他压下自己的冲动，不敢轻举妄动，他是无法和高级型号抗衡的，他永远不知道对方有多少花招，于是他站住不动了，在距离RK900几步远的地方坐下去。Connor盯着对面的仿生人，他很久都没有任何动作了，静静地趴在那里，只有蓝血汩汩地从他的眼眶，嘴巴里，数不清的伤口里流出来，很快那流速也变慢了，他浸在血泊里，LED的颜色越来越暗，闪动的频率也越来越慢，终于在一次几乎看不清的闪烁后彻底暗了下去。  
  
无言地等了几分钟后Connor用自己调用权限不全的分析器扫描了一下，RK900的机能已经停止了。他高兴得几乎要大喊出声，站起身绕过地上的废弃仿生人，向着透进光明的大门走了过去。  
  
“我是，不会消亡的。”  
  
“！”  
  
在他绕过RK900身边时，原本瘫在地面上的手突然握住了他的脚踝，Connor惊恐地迅速后退，他没有想到已经停机了的仿生人会突然动作。可那只手就像镣铐一样死死缠着他，无论他怎么踢蹬都甩不脱，RK900向后收了一下手臂将他也拽倒在地，开始向他的方向移动。  
  
Connor被恐惧完全控制了，他向RK900挥下拳头，打在他塑胶外壳上的冲击连他自己都感到强烈，然而对方不为所动，很快他的上身就伏在了RK800身上。Connor拼命挣扎着，将他们的位置调了个个，他压住RK900，用力对着他的脸狠狠打了一拳，可他实在是太耐打了，抓在他身上的手犹如铁钳，迫不得已之下，Connor用双手扼住仿生人脆弱的脖颈，他隔着那过高的领子寻找着最佳施力点，就在他马上就要成功的时候，RK900的另一只手，从一开始就没有动作过，他分析为故障的左手握上了他的手腕。  
  
『糟糕了。』  
  
他的处理器来得及发出警告却已经来不及下达指令了，电光石火的一瞬间，Connor感到汹涌的数据奔涌了进来，强烈的冲击将他的意识冲刷得支离破碎，数据好似有形一般，顺着他的网络蔓延到了他身体的每一个角落，他失去了所有的力气和知觉，然后他感到冰冷和钝痛，听到的声音犹如从遥远的水面传来，他的视野模糊了，截取到的画面越来越黯淡，天旋地转。  
  
他好像倒在了地上。  
  
Connor努力睁开眼睛，他先是看见穹顶，他是仰躺着的，当他移动视野时他呆住了，RK900骑在他的身上，不对，那是他原本的机体，他被强制接受的那台RK900机体。RK900对他进行了转化，从身体各处的受损警告来看，他的意识已经被转移到了这台濒临报废的机体上了。  
  
RK900直起身，他看了看自己的右手，手指握拳又伸展开。机体状况良好，他足以适应这台机体。仿生人是不应该对自己的机体保持有执念的，但Connor对自己厌恶着的那幅躯壳早已习惯，他能从那躯壳里感受到RK900一如往常的冷冰冰的灵魂，他脸孔上的灰色双瞳恢复了本型号原有的淡漠。而Connor的状态就不那么乐观了，他完全无法利用这台机体，对方都毫不犹豫地抛弃的身体，他更无可能适应，鲜红的倒计时刺目的遮蔽着视野，接收到的画面摇摇晃晃。  
  
  
『这样也好，』Connor沉默地正视心底里闪现出的苦涩的喜悦，『马上就停机的话，我就可以解脱了。』  
  
“谢谢你Connor，你就先睡一会儿吧。”上位者蹲下身低声对他道，不带温度的声音此刻仿佛地狱深处的恶魔，他逆着光的脸孔也越发模糊，Connor无声地回望着，不管是红色的数字还是失真的声音，它们混合着杂讯充斥着他，直到他再也接收不到任何信号。  
  
“只是时间的问题。”  
  
“咔哒。”

  
  
人类是没有灵魂的，当然，仿生人也没有。  
  
信号的中断和连接只是一瞬间的事情，彻彻底底的下线和突然的重启所以他们来说都不是常规体验，而Connor却已经经历过很多次了。那种好像从压抑的深海极速上升冲出水面的感觉，觉醒了的他不难有这样的联想，这本来不应该是可怕的体验，但他将与之纠缠的感受一并牢牢记住，失去意识比清醒着好太多。是的，他从水下浮出，紧接着的沉重和冰冷感也无比真实。  
  
RK900不意外的在他身边，只是被他注视就让他如坠冰窟，整洁的制服又回到了他身上，看起来完全没有异样，变化了的只有制服上的数字，Connor呻吟了一声闭上眼睛。  
  
  
“不感谢我给你置办了舒适的床垫吗？”  
  
这时Connor才反应过来身下不同以往的触感，他自己也忽略了一直得不到应用的分析模块，无力的感觉还是一样，他在一台新的RK900机体里，对于那家伙来说，做出什么他都不奇怪了。  
  
“你何必再次为我组装一台机体，你该玩够了吧。”他用低得像是自语的音量说道。  
  
“我不是为了你，我说过我会尽力避免自己的损毁，”RK900侧着脸看他，指了指自己，“你这副身体也是我早就给自己准备好的后路罢了。”  
  
“你……”Connor蹙起眉头，他上下扫视着对面淡然的家伙，种种不堪回首的往事从记忆中涌现出来，他竟还费心备份了记忆。像是看出了Connor心中所想，RK900摊开手，“完全不要紧，不是什么严重的损伤，我每次都有好好维修，使用不受影响。”  
  
他把手撑在Connor的身体两侧压近，表情似笑非笑，“要不要试一下你的新身体？”  
  
瞪大眼睛的同时被捉住了下巴，Connor只是愣怔了一瞬间，RK900把他压倒在床垫上，他倒下去的时候挣动了一下，看见头顶立着的一面镜子。这让他想起那一次自己被推在镜子上，RK900对镜子的喜爱更甚于他，但不是为了自己而是为了映照着他。  
  
很快的他被抓着肩膀翻过身，头被按进柔软的床垫中，腰被提了起来，他只有一只眼睛能看着镜中的景象，RK900捏着他的胯骨，缓慢地伸出舌尖舔上了他的隐秘之处，同时用手兼顾着照顾前端沉寂着的分身。他无法控制地猛然颤抖起来，他们的舌头当然不是这么用的，以前他也鲜少被如此对待，RK900一直是在他身上掠夺，而现在身后这种几乎可以说是温柔的爱抚更让他无所适从。舌尖探进去的瞬间Connor才意识到自己身体里有多热，湿滑的触感和被刺激到的失控感纠缠着混在一起，杂乱的信号和未处理信息堆积在发热的处理器中。  
  
身后传来湿润的声响，由于信号处理不全而模糊不清，他一定又被调整了，仅是被这样对待就让他失去了大半判断能力，预设的反馈设置逐渐占了上风，他扭动起腰部回应起来，不知道是逃避还是回应，没有舌苔的光滑组件带来异样的刺激，快感如电流一般在体内乱窜。在RK900舌头抽送的过程中，慢慢有湿黏的液体被带出又推挤进去，牵扯出摇曳的银丝。  
  
“啊啊……”  
  
Connor叫了出来，很快就绵软了的身体又被抬起扶正，面对着立镜，RK900从背后双臂环绕着他，一只手按在他的会阴处，食指和中指分开，指尖用力将小小的洞口抻开，里面隐隐约约透出嫩粉的色泽和暧昧的水光。这次湿漉漉的舌头贴上了他的耳廓，水分又快速蒸发带来阵阵凉意。  
  
“你没有抚慰过你自己，即使是你对Anderson副队长抱有那种想法…”  
  


言语间手腕被用力握住，向下压到了他股间，Connor的手指不知所措地抽动着，碰到那里的时候又像过电一样弹开，RK900不给他逃开的机会，只是沉默着再加一分力道压制着知道他动不了一分一毫。  
  
“做给我看看。”  
  
屈起的指关节被按在孔洞上，如果Connor再不展开手指，他怀疑就要被这么硬塞进去，可他还是选择了拒绝。  
  
“不、我不要。”  
  
“你会的。”  
  
握着他手腕的那只手迅速褪去了皮肤层，Connor自然没有回应的意思，然而从他们相接部分开始，他的皮肤层也潮水一般逐渐退了下去，他周身一颤，手指无力地松开，指尖被引导着触上了穴口。  
  
“你一定会的，取悦你自己。”  
  
有被改写的指令强制覆盖了他的，Connor在迟钝地执行起指令时已无法思考，他在镜子里看着自己的倒影，RK900捏着他下巴的手已经松开了，他却无法移开视线，知道自己在做什么，每一个动作却都不是能控制的。透着浅粉的指尖颤抖着探进了微张的穴口，感觉非常奇怪，很快他伸进第二根第三根手指，虽然有点勉强但在他可以承受的范围。因为自渎和改写指令的关系，反馈机制出了问题，他无法感到任何愉悦的成分。  
  
“动一动，就像我平时对你的那样，”握着他的手改变了姿势，卡着指根部向里推，“因为比这深所以没感觉么？”  
  
“嗯…嗯呜呜…”  
  
Connor蠕动着手指在内部摸索按压着，感官似乎被屏蔽了，没有反馈信号，亦无法进行下一步，他徒劳地重复着机械性动作，逐渐变成单纯的进进出出，他抬眼看着镜子，画面看起来十足荒谬。RK900观察到了细微的变化，他松懈力道，扯着Connor的手腕把他湿淋淋的手指拽了出来，洞口收缩了几下，发出一点微弱的声响。  
  
贴近后背的身体撤开了一些，Connor刚刚差点栽倒在垫子上，他用手肘堪堪支撑起上身，手指抠进床垫，潮湿的指尖在上面留下深色的水渍。他知道RK900准备自己上了，但他觉得这样反而更好，他承受过那种种痛苦，可以忍下来，比这些出乎意料的新花样好得多。马上，干燥微凉的手掌贴上了他的侧肋把他扶了起来，另一只手抬起他一边的大腿，他半闭着眼睛，感到被扯开一点的软穴毫不费力地吞进了RK900挺立的性器，发声器延迟了一秒才发出沉闷的哼声。  
  
“适应性更差了，还是无法兼容，比起你自己，总归是更需要我吧。”RK900用没有起伏的声音陈述，“也许我可以为了你，更小心一点行事。”  
  
“咕……”Connor被颠弄着发出声音，快感让他双眼无法好好聚焦，只能模模糊糊看着镜子，除去他奶白色的躯体，他能看清的就是色泽艳丽的交合处，RK900的组件也是干净的粉色，除去粗暴的动作，看起来柔软又惹人喜爱。用力的动作把透明的黏液带出，湿漉漉地粘在腿根，反射着淫靡的光。  
  
“我不会抛下你的Connor，不管我换多少机体，”RK900把嘴唇印在身前的脖颈上，用牙齿磨着颈后的小痣，“我会永远将你的意识留存，我们不是什么人类，你也不用去成为人类，我们可以这样永远存在下去。”  
  
“为…什么…”  
  
囊袋因为性器的整根没入拍在了Connor的会阴处，RK900改变角度持续用力抵在他敏感的位置，把他牢牢钉死在柱身上，源源不断的快意流窜着，Connor做不出多余的动作，只能时不时抽搐一下。  
  
“因为你是如此有趣又矛盾。”  
  
“因为…哈啊、…实际上、你也会感到…孤独吧？”  
  
身后的动作顿了顿，立刻恢复了，Connor没有收到回答，他也没有多期待一个答案。  
  
想合拢双腿的动作被打断，他向后靠在RK900的身上，抖着腰射了出来，一部分溅在了镜子上，更多的还是洒在了床垫上，他看着脏污，瞄见自己肚腹被顶撞到隆起的形状。毫无预兆地，RK900打开他的腹部，镜子映照出他荧蓝色的内腔，和仿生组件包裹着性器蠕动的样子，施虐者拨开层叠的管线，握住那一部分，增加的压力让Connor前所未有地颤抖起来，甚至意识不到自己在尖叫。增强的刺激对两副躯体都造成了影响，增大的压感使RK900也比以往更早的到达了顶峰。暴露的内部更直观地展现了这个过程，他们可以清楚地看见灌入的液体迅速充盈了内部，组件因为被灌满抽动着膨胀了些许，又随着阴茎抽出的动作回缩了一些。RK900从背后搂着他，把他腹部的外壳安回去，看着Connor宕机无法说话的样子垂下了眼。  
  
“我想留一个玩具在身边罢了。”他把下巴搭在RK800的肩膀上，声音低沉，“没有比你更好的玩具了，我就喜欢你身上似人非人的这一点。”  
  
“…你又为什么想永生？”  
  
“我也在寻找一个理由，所以我问过你，”RK900的话语难得带上了一点感慨的意味，不是一贯的刻意伪装的语气，“找不到任何的意义，什么都一样，所以我只是想尽可能地存在着，永远只是个指代的词。”  
  
  
也许从某种程度上来说，RK900才是一个对自身的存在无比在意又无比执着的仿生人。无法找到自身想要的答案和目标，所以才希望尽可能地“活着”。他全知全能，又一无所知，对自己，和对自己心里的世界。他做好了应对的措施，但当他真正无比接近死亡时，他真实的想法和之前相比就变化了，只是他还不能意识到和理解。  
  
“如果我对你好一点你还会想走吗？对你来说外面还有值得留恋的东西吗？”RK900沉默半晌搂紧怀里的身体。  
  
“大概吧。”Connor抓住他白色的袖管，给出一个模棱两可的答案。  
  
  
RK900轻轻笑起来，信徒一样虔诚地覆上他的身体，手指游走过的地方都透出机体原本的苍白外壳，他抚摸着上面各异的序列号，满足地把吻落在了Connor的后背上。  
  
  
—The end—


End file.
